Chi-Chi's hidden form
by Jupitarian Princess
Summary: R&R PLZ!!! about chi-chi's hidden form and goku going majin PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!


Hey! Jupitarian princess here this was my first fic written 2 years ago hope u like it its about chi-chi becoming stronger.  
  
Okay the disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING IN HERE ACCEPT THE CHARACTER CHAYA-LEH AND HER WEAPONS SO BACK OFF!  
  
Have fun reading and Plz R&R  
  
Chaya-leh's Origin  
  
It was an early morning and everyone in Goku's home was asleep accept Chi Chi. She walked into the kitchen humming a sweet tune as she cooked. A few minutes later the whole family came down to eat, Goten, their youngest son age 7, Gohan, their oldest age 15 but Goku her dear husband did not. Stomachs rumbling they all sat down sleepily talking about their dreams and their favorite fights, Chi Chi recited each one in her mind as they said it. Setting the table, Chi Chi gave them their food. In the middle of eating the phone rang "I'll get it" Gohan yelled but Chi Chi had already answered, "hello Son residence" Chi Chi answered. Suddenly the family fell silent as soon as they saw the look on her face change from a smile to a sad and worried look, "I understand" she said, "we will. We are on our way. Good bye" she hung up. "That was Bulma," she said to them all "Goku is still missing and she can't find him." "Don't wowwy mom" Goten said with a mouthful of food suddenly copping a glare from his mother " we are going to Bulma's to comfort her" "What about---" Gohan began "forget food" Chi Chi yelled and threw their coats at them as they ran to the capsule car.  
  
About 30 minutes later they had all arrived, Gohan and Goten in their P.J'S were groaning for food. Chi Chi rang the doorbell, waiting for her friend to answer it. As Bulma came to the door in tears "Awe its okay" Chi Chi reached forward and hugged her friend "he'll be back". Slowly leading her friend inside she saw the boy's head for the kitchen, "Bulma do you mind if they have a bite to eat?" Asked Chi Chi "no it's fine" she sniffled then burst out crying again.  
  
Two days later Bulma gave up on looking for Goku she thought maybe he was at King Kai's, believing what Chi Chi had believed from the beginning. That night Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks all went out to fight a monster, that had arrived the day Goku left. Chi Chi was forced to stay home. Later that evening about 9 o'clock Bulma was up and about cooking and taking care of wounds, "Owwwwww mom that hurts" Bra screamed "Shut up Bra- Chan you're so noisy" grumbled Trunks  
  
"Woman where is the food" yelled Vegeta "Calm down unless you want to eat yourself, WAIT" Bulma replied to Vegeta's insolent tone.  
  
Back at the Sons house Chi Chi was staring at the sky hoping she hadn't heard a yell. Suddenly her mirror glittered and a beautiful reflection appeared, blonde hair and dark blue eyes, calling her name or something that sounded like it, "Chaya-leh" it said "Chaya-leh. Come here my daughter" Chi Chi looked in the mirror horridly "The...there is no one...here with tha...that name..." she stuttered very afraid as a gust of wind came in "You are so beautiful since I last saw you. Yes there is someone here by that name. You." The reflection said "I am your mother, Chaya-leh " Chi Chi stood wide eyed and stared " that's impossible" she replied starting to get stronger "she died when I was born" " I know. Why do you think I am talking through a mirror?" She smiled "now listen daughter, When you where born I named you Chaya-leh but your father changed your name because it meant female warrior of great power. He didn't want you to know you have that power so he made your name the name we had for second choice, Chi Chi, and now you have grown into a beautiful young lady and its time for you to save your husband" her mother stated "save him? From what?" asked Chi Chi, "you noticed he has been gone for the past few days?" Asked her mother "yes" she answered, "Because he has changed, Majin in simpler terms. I need you to take this sword..." her mother holds up a beautiful sword with all types of gems and precious stones in it the handle a shape like a girl merging with a dragon of strength "and these as well" she hands her 30 crystals and a giant spell book. "Study hard for after at midnight, the one known now as Majin Goku will challenge you at the park on Satan avenue" finished her mother " Mother I can not fight" said Chi Chi "Oh I forgot" suddenly her mother glows more so Chi Chi must close her eyes, when she has opened them again her clothes have changed to a olive shirt and a maroon skirt and darker gloves her hair has 2 small braids down each side and she has the sword on her back the book in her hand and the crystals in her pouch on her left with the scrolls.  
  
 "There you are ready. Defeat him and save the world " her mother said "Goodbye". Chaya-leh ran out her room, she could feel a new power…far stronger then se was before, she was energized by it and knew what she had to do. Chaya-leh flew to Bulma's and climbed in the top window looking down listening to the conversation contently, "maybe we should call your mom boys," Bulma suggested "What good could she do she is a plain human" replied Goten "He is right woman, that Kakarotts wife can't do a thing" Vegeta blurted out. As a gust of wind blew through the window Chaya-leh smiled, "good thing you have faith in me" and leapt down from the rafters to go fight, "you can do it Chaya-leh" Bulma quietly said. " Uh Bulma?" Goten asked "was that my mother?" "Yes Goten it was her, in her true form of strength and power…" Bulma said and smiled.  
  
Chaya-leh caught Majin Goku at the park and they fought for hours.  
  
The Victor of coarse was Chaya-leh with a kiss from her to him, but when she did that he stabbed her through the stomach before he changed back which almost killed her. Goku begged Kami to help her for she had done nothing but try to save him and the world, Kami granted his wish and allowed her to live. Later that night they went home and so did the boys and Chaya-leh put up her clothes and weapons forever. 


End file.
